The neighbors daughter
by 10joinfei
Summary: AlexisxZane He had never called her by her first name, he had never really thought about her as anything more then the neighbors daughter. That changes when he begins to watch her in her room. Two shot
1. Chapter 1

Zane sat in his room. It was a hot summer night and the air conditioner was broken. A book he had just read on psychology had mentioned envisioning being in a cool climate as a remedy for extreme heat. To try this out, he had bought the book The Call of the Wild. It was boring and truth be told… it wasn't helping. He was a realist, envisioning things just didn't cut it.

Zane's little brother Syrus walked into the room. Syrus was a short boy at four foot three. He was thirteen years old, but looked like he was four. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, trying to beat the extreme heat.

"Zane do you want ice cream? Its melting because the freezers broken, so dad said we could eat it all!" Syrus said, hopping up and down with excitement.

Zane rolled his eyes, _does anything work in this house?_ He thought angrily

"No thank you, I don't like sweets much…" Zane said.

"Oh, okay! I'll eat it all myself!" Syrus said.

"your going to get sick" Zane said.

"I will not!" Syrus said.

Zane rolled his eyes again and picked up the book. This was his signal for _the conversation is over, get out of my room_.

Syrus ran out of the room, ready to eat the three tubs of ice cream before they melted… little did he know that by the end of the summer, he would have to get seven fillings.

Another hour passed, the house got hotter and hotter. Zane had finished the book and was trying to get some sleep. He was lying with nothing but his thin sheet on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, and was still sweating like a pig.

Zane hopped up from his bed, swearing under his breath, the heat was just too unbearable.

_Could dad stop being such an alpha male and call a freaking repair man?_ Zane thought.

He walked over to his window. The shade was down. Zane hated to sleep with any light in his room, so a thick shade covered his window. Reaching under the shade he pushed his window open. A cool breeze rushed into the room.

_Thank you mother nature._ Zane thought.

Deciding that the wind would blow harder without anything covering his window, he pulled the shade up.

Instantly a light poured into his room.

Zane looked out the window at the moon outside. It was a waxing gibbous; a full moon was soon to come.

About to walk away and try to get some sleep, he noticed something across the yard. Zane's window faced the neighbors daughters window, something that his firend and her brother Atticus would never let him forget.

_She's Syrus's age and its late, shouldn't she be sleeping?_ Zane thought, okay so it was only about 11 but still, why was she up?

Zane decided to leave it alone until he realized that the neighbors daughter was changing, in front of her open window.

He noticed even though she was only thirteen, she had an extremely well developed body…

_I never realized how pretty she was... _Zane thought.

He continued to watch her. For the next half hour, he watched her change her clothing, sing along with her stereo, read a very thick and old looking novel, and then turn her light out to sleep.

He was so amazed, he never knew she liked indie punk bands, nor did he know she had a very pretty voice, he had heard her through the window. Zane had never known that she enjoyed old classics. He had never thought of her as anything besides the neighbors daughter, or as his friends little sister.

Sometimes he thought of her as the girl who had choked on a gummy worm when she was five. He thought of her as the girl who had laughed so hard that apple juice came out her nose when she was seven. He thought of her as the girl who had come home crying from her first day of kindergarten because a fourth grader had put gum in her hair.

But as a person? Hadn't skimmed his mind.

As a complex girl with likes and a personality? Never.

As an extremely pretty girl next door? Not once.

Zane decided that thinking about her was just a waste of time, he climbed back into his bed and tried to sleep.

(The next morning)

Zane woke up the next morning and was hit with a wave of heat. He turned on his radio to keep himself awake.

"GOOD MORNING! Today's August seventh, its ninety seven degrees outside, and sunny!" his radio blared

Zane blinked in the morning light that streamed through his window. It was a bit to bright by his standards, especially for seven in the morning.

He did his whole morning routine. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed in shorts and a tee shirt, and cleaned his room.

Zane looked out the window again, he saw the neighbors daughter getting dressed.

_She shouldn't be wearing black, its to hot._ Zane thought, watching her pull on a pair of jean shorts and a black tee shirt.

Then she started walking towards him! She walked over and stuck her head out the window. Her eyes wandered around aimlessly.

Zane watched her mesmerized. How come he had never seen her like this before?

She turned her golden eyes toward Zane. There eyes met.

They stood there for a minuet, staring at each other, eyes locked.

Finally she spoke.

"Were you watching me Truesdale?" She yelled across the lawn. Sure there was only about seven yards between the houses, but she was still a bit hard to hear.

That shook Zane out of his daze.

"No, I was just making sure you didn't fall out of the window," Zane yelled, it was a believable lie.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I'm not stupid!" She yelled back.

Zane rolled his eyes and went to shut his window.

The day was hot, the Truesdale house was horribly hot and Zane and Syrus had evacuated outside into their back yard.

Zane was leaning against the fence and Syrus was sitting on the lawn, watching the grass grow.

"How hot is it?" Syrus asked.

"Too hot to be outside!" Said a voice.

Zane and Syrus looked for the source of the comment.

The neighbor's daughter was sitting on the wooden fence separating the two yards.

"Its hotter inside" Syrus said fanning his face.

"Oh… well if you want to come over you can, my house is nice and cool." She said swinging her legs back and forth.

She was barefoot and her toes were a creamy brown. As far as feet went, she had ver nice ones.

"So you up for it? My brothers bored out of his mind… you can keep him company," She said.

"Cool, thanks!" Syrus said, beginning to climb over the fence.

"Your welcome" She said, helping the small boy up and over.

"You coming Truesdale?" She asked.

Zane didn't hear a word she said, he was staring at her dark blond hair. It was pulled back into a long braid and seemed to glisten in the sun.

"Truesdale? Are you coming?" she asked.

"What? Yeah, thank you" Zane said.

He easily hoisted himself over the four foot fence.

The neighbors daughter jumped off the fence and landed perfectly on her feet. Then she started running to her house.

Zane and Syrus followed, they walked inside and were instantly hit with a wave of cool air.

"We need to get the AC fixed!" Syrus said, pulling off his sandles.

Zane nodded and took off his shoes.

Atticus, the neighbor's son, and Zane's friend, walked into the hallway with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! I just got a new game for my Xbox! Do you want to play?" Atticus asked.

"Sure" Zane said.

The others agreed

They went into Atticus's room. It smelled heavily of Axe and sweets. A TV sat on one side with two bean bag chairs sat in front of it. An Xbox was hooked up to the TV and it had four controllers.

The four of them each grabbed a controller and began to play.

It was some kind of racing game.

Syrus was horrible. Atticus was decent. Once Zane picked it up, he was great. But the dominate one was the only girl playing.

"I win!" she said, hopping up and down. They had just played a ten race venue and she and Zane had been neck and neck the entire time.

Syrus gave her a high five.

"your such a tomboy!" Atticus said.

"your just jealous!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Am not!"

"are to!"

This went on for a while.

After another hour or so Zane and Syrus needed to go home.

"thank you" they said leaving.

Zane sat in his room again, he had just eaten his dinner and it was hot as the blazes in the kitchen.

He began to change into his night clothes. He was tired and ready to go to sleep.

He went to open his window, and realized something.

There was a pair of golden eyes facing him.

"Were you watching me?" Zane yelled.

"N-n-no, and what if I was, you were watching me last night and this morning!" She yelled!

Zane began to blush.

"So what?" Zane said.

"I would like to know I can keep my window open without a peeping tom!" She yelled.

He had never heard the neighbors daughter talk like that before…

He had never thought she could get angry,

"Whatever… good night" Zane said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Hey Truesdale would you like to go to the pool tomorrow, you know if it was hot again?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Zane said.

He had never thought about going somewhere with her by themselves. He rather liked the idea.

"Cool, good night Zane" She said.

Zane froze, in his entire life, she had never called him by his first name, she had always called him Truesdale.

He had never thought about being on a first name basis with her. She called him Truesdale and he never addressed her by anything that was just the way things were. On a rare occasion he would call her Rhodes, but that was rare.

He liked the idea of being more then just Rhodes and Truesdale. Being on first name basis sounded, nice.

"Good night, -Lexis" the name sounded so foreign on his lips, he couldn't pronounce the A.

He had never thought about ever calling her by a real nickname. He had never thought of her anything other then the neighbors daughter. And he had never thought about having a crush on her.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay another lame oneshot come and gone. I loved this one and I think it was pretty good! SO REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE YOU GO TO MY DOCTOR AND SHE WILL SICK COTTON SWABS DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTILL YOU BLEED! No JK… I wouldn't subject anyone to that kind of torture…

I've been having tonsil trouble… so yeah…

10join

Fei!


	2. Is Manhattan in New York?

AN: Just a side note… Its been a while since I've looked at this, I wrote it when my name was still SangoRulz, but I never had the motivation to finish it, but I want to have a clean slate next year, so I want to have everything complete. On a side note, today is the one year anniversary of my first story THE PLAY, which, much to my embarrassment, is still on the site, I might revise it…

(Zane is now nineteen)

Zane walked into his room, shaking his blue hair like a dog, he was trying to get the last bit of water out of it.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Zane sat on the fence, staring up at the storm clouds gathering, the small one looked like a cyber dragon, not that it mattered. He was waiting for the signal._

"_Atticus don't scratch my car!" A voice yelled from one side of the fence._

"_Chill Sissy! I wont hurt it at all, besides it's the INSIDE you should care about if you catch my drift," Zane's best friend Atticus said._

"_I better not find one piece of evidence that you're not a virgin in my car when you come home!" She said._

"_Oh so my secrets out huh? Chill Alexis, I know the consequences!" and with that the signal went off, Atticus turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway._

_Zane continued to watch the sky. He was not impatient, besides, knowing Atticus was gone could avoid getting into a compromising position. _

_The neighbor's daughter walked up to him, climbing onto the fence as she had done many times before. _

"_I just had to get an SUV didn't I?" she said._

_Zane snorted amused. Alexis was always making comments about her brother in very indirect ways, but he knew that she loved him anyway._

"_Would you rather he not have to ask to borrow a car?" Zane asked._

"_Good point Truesdale" she said. _

_They were back to the way they had spoken to one another when they were smaller, in a relaxed yet formal manner._

"_So, two weeks until I start my senior year huh?" She said._

"_Yeah…" Zane said, his senior year seemed like such a long time ago…_

"_Any advice from the former Kaiser?" She asked sweetly. This was her signal for YOU CAN KISS ME!_

_Zane thought about giving her the same advice he always gave to the question she always asked. 'No you can take care of yourself' and a kiss. But he was bored and wanted to shake stuff up (Chocolate milk)._

"_Don't bring your brother to a shadow game" He said._

_Alexis stared at him for a long time (five minutes) then she began to laugh._

"_Good advice" she said leaning back on the fence. Her long blond hair slid down her back as she laughed._

_He loved the sound of her laugh. _

"_So are you really going to America for the whole year?" She asked suddenly._

"_Yeah, I'm supposed to promote dueling there, you know go on tour beat some of Americas finest…" He said, this was a touchy subject and he didn't want to be serious about it… _

_Two ways he had to get out of a difficult situation, one be blunt and harsh or two be sarcastic. He hated being rude to her. _

"_Aw they shouldn't make __**you **__go; it's not fair they should send a B-Class rookie." The neighbor's daughter was clearly upset by this. _

"_Well, you could come with me…" He was so close to saying. He had tried giving her the offer all summer, but he never could get the courage to ask her. _

"_Its not my place," he said, the real truth was, he needed to coax his ego a bit more, he wasn't ready for real duels with his good persona. _

"_Yeah, I guess I wouldn't know would I?" the neighbor's daughter seemed to perk down a bit._

"_Yes, you might get a taste of it." He said._

"_What?" she asked._

"_You know, senior year, with your year, there might be some interested scouts" He said, trying to cheer her up, it wasn't his place; he often made happy subjects awkward._

"_What do your mean by might?" she looked upset._

_Zane wanted to lie, but he was never good at dishonesty._

_He inhaled, and then exhaled, preparing his answer._

"_Your class, it might, even though your, your one of the best, not the best and the scouts seem to be picky lately," Zane said._

_The neighbor's daughter thought for a moment._

"_Maybe I should have taken the offer…" She said._

"_What… What offer" he said._

_She couldn't hear him over the thunder. _

_The neighbor's daughter took his hand and hopped off the fence onto his side of the yard._

"_Sorry, but my brother told me that your hair dye would wash out if it got wet." She joked._

And so they made there way back to Zane's house. His parents weren't home, and his brother was nowhere to be found. And they did what teenagers do when there alone and dating.

Yup, they watched YouTube. (Oh got you there!)

The neighbor's daughter sat on his bed watching Zane dry his hair.

"You spend more time on your hair then I do Truesdale." She said running her hair through her golden hair.

Zane rolled his eyes and turned on the computer.

"You ran faster" He said, annoyed.

"Making an excuse Truesdale?" She said in a _Heheheh, I'm going to be ironic and sarcastic matter… _(Like going WHAT NOW? In a big showoffish manner)

"You're faster" He said bluntly.

"Really? Because according to my brother you're pretty fast." She said.

"No your brothers just slow" Zane said, where was this conversation going?

"Really!? Because what he's doing in my car right now pretty much qualifies as being pretty damn fast" The neighbor's daughter said, she seemed angry at something.

Zane was shocked to see such, vulgar language come out of her mouth. He actually thought it was pretty hot.

"I believe that you have not seen Crapsule monsters yet?" Zane asked. (oh subliminal messaging… check it out it's a hysterical video)

"No, but it got high ratings… just wondering, is New York City near Manhattan?" the neighbors daughter asked, she seemed hopeful. (Yes I'm from Long Island, I know how New York City works.)

"That was random" Zane said. Manhattan was where he was going to stay during most of his time in America and New York City was…. Well… he had no clue.

"Seriously though." She asked.

"What significance does that have?" Zane asked.

"Well, I'm just, its nothing Truesdale" The neighbors daughter seemed upset.

Zane got up from his computer chair. She was upset. Zane had only seen the neighbor's daughter cry twice since she turned ten. Once when Atticus went missing, and once when she found Atticus again.

"What is it?" He asked, he did not want to see her cry. He hated seeing her cry.

"Its just, I don't want you to go! I don't want to leave you! Its one year in America, then another, then another, then all of a sudden your living there permanently." She said.

Zane sat on his bed, next to the neighbor's daughter.

"And this has to do with New York City and Manhattan because?" He asked.

"Don't talk down to me Truesdale! For your information, I got an offer to spend my first term abroad in the New York duel academy." Alexis said rudely.

"Really? I got that offer as well, but I was supposed to do my spring term." Zane said.

"And I guess the world is more important then studying abroad." The neighbor's daughter said jokingly.

"yeah, so are you thinking of taking the offer" he asked.

"Google it, the distance between the two" She commanded.

She had lost her upset manner and was back to her cheerful self.

Zane took one look at her and went back to the computer.

He snickered, as much as a laugh you get out of Zane Truesdale.

_My god I had no idea we were so dumb._ He thought

"What, why are you laughing Truesdale?" She asked jumping off the bed.

"The New York duel academy, is in Manhattan," Zane explained

"I had no idea we were so dumb. And now I know I'm taking the offer." She said.

"Alexis, I lo-, Okay so want to watch youtube?" He said.

_Your such a WIMP! _He thought.

Screw it, he had time.

AUTHOR

Okay so that's it. I might work on it a bit more, but I think I'm going to keep it like this… I've gone over to the dark side (what, they had cookies!!) Meaning, I actually published a Naruto Fanfiction.

10join

Fei!


End file.
